Aliens Among Us
| nextepisode= }} Aliens Among Us is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-second overall. Premise Mystery Inc. investigate Sheriff Stone's alien abduction claims. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Angie Dinkley * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Skipper Shelton Villains: * Grey * Reptoid * Nordic Alien * Traveler O'Flaherty * Connor O'Flaherty * Sheela O'Flaherty * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves Other characters: * Guard 1 * Guard 2 * Guard 3 * Nova * Fireman Locations * United States ** Crystal Cove *** Crystal Cove City Hall *** Crystal Cove Police Department *** Stone home *** Crystal Cove Mall *** Streamrock *** Cornfield *** Crystal Cove Spook Museum **** Broken Spine *** Blake Mansion *** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** Gatorsburg *** Cemetery * Ireland *** Seamus's Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * When the Sheriff was telling about the first time he was abducted, he said he was a child pretending to be Dead Justice, a childhood hero that appeared in . Notes/trivia .]] * This episode first aired in Italy on March 5, 2013 on Boomerang. * This episode aired in France on April 15, 2013 on Cartoon Network. * Daphne asks "who cuts down corn from the middle out", but as the camera pans out on the crop circle it looks like the corn may not have been cut, but have been bent down like in traditional crop circles. Cultural references * The store in the mall called Streamrock is a parody of the real store chain called Brookstone (known for selling expensive gadgets). * Hypotheses on Grey, Nordic, and Reptoid aliens, as well as hollow earth are common in UFOlogist circles as well as other conspiracy theorists since the 1950's or earlier. * Majestic 12 is a rumored American covert organization supposedly set up to study aliens. * The geographical coordinates of a location in Gatorsburg have been revealed: 34 11 15N, 118 20 46W. This puts Gatorsburg in real-world Burbank, California. (Using Google Earth, one can find the address is 3300 W. Pacific Avenue, a warehouse for set lighting owned by Castle Rock Entertainment, a subsidiary of Warner Bros.). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unclear whether or not the "Ghost Slime Monster" costume in a glass display at the Spook Museum is supposed to be the Slime Mutant from . * Nan Blake is miscredited as "Nana Blake." In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes